


Spirit Animal of Love

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other, The Tyranny of King Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Takes place during "Tyranny of King Washington". You reunite with your favorite Assassin after all of his spiritual journeys.





	Spirit Animal of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titling, I know :/

When you were told the man you loved with all your heart was killed, you didn't want to believe. Your sweet giant bear who was so peaceful and wise enough to stay out of trouble? Killed? By this tyrant Washington himself? You refused to accept that thought. But days, weeks, months passed and he'd never showed up. It was a middle of the winter and you were looking at the snowy forest, when the realization hit you. He wasn't going to come back. Not in the spring, not in a few years, not in your life. He was gone. You were a strong and fierce person, but you loved him so much it physically hurt to think about his death. Tears started to stream down your face and a knot formed in your throat, choking you as you tried to hide the sobs. It was like someone cut your chest open and ripped your heart out. All you could feel, was a cold, empty hole in a place where not so long ago you felt joyful sparks of love.

When spring came, your heart still hurt, but at least you managed to start doing something instead of crying in your bed. You moved to Boston intending to help people. There you met Samuel Adams, leader of the Rebellion against tyrant Washington. You helped the best you could, smuggling food and weapons, treating wounds and trying to keep high morale of the rebels. You tried hard, really. But when you met Kanen'tó:kon, you broke down for the first time. He was your lover's best friend, no wonder he reminded you of him. When you finally got used to his presence, he and Sam were killed by bluecoats. You were on your own again. But time has passed and your felt less terrible again, since there was no "better" anymore. Then you decided to move to New York.

You've heard of the mysterious Native warrior who made a huge difference in this war. Thanks to him, the rebels finally had a chance to win. But since no one could tell you his name, you forgot about his existence. Not to mention you were very busy. One day you had to speak to Thomas Jefferson, after all someone had to report to him, and since you were more useful than most people, this someone happened to be you. And that report was what brought you to Jefferson that day, interrupting the meeting.

“Thomas, finally good news, people-” you stopped, seeing Benjamin Franklin standing next to Jefferson. After all you didn't know about his redemption. “What is he doing here?” you barked, ignoring the third man. After the loss of your boyfriend and Kanen'tó:kon, you couldn't even look at Mohawks.

“He's with us” Thomas answered calmly. “Good to see you, though, you will meet our other ally” he said, looking at the man.

“(Your name)?” the Native spoke softly and his voice was very... familiar. You forced yourself to look him in the eye and you gasped both scared and surprised.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton? Is that you?” you whispered, feeling the well known ache in your chest.

“It is me” he smiled and you couldn't stop your tears anymore. You wanted to run to him and hug him so tight that he would feel it, but you were too scared by his new appearance.

“What happened to you? You look... different” you asked. His dark skin was marked with weird tattoos and his chocolate brown eyes were now neon green, whites completely black. He did look scary.

“It was a price I had to pay for my new abilities” he explained. “But it did not change my feelings for you” he said and you let out a sob. You missed him so much.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton... they told me you died. How can you be here now?” you still doubted if you could do what you craved for.

“I did not die. The Clan Mother saved me” he explained, showing you three scars on his chest. You covered your mouth with your hand at the sight. It must have been painful. You couldn't resist any longer, you approached him and snaked your arms around his massive torso. Your love for him was stronger than fear. The man embraced you tightly and you knew he missed you as much. He let you cry into his chest knowing you needed it.

“I missed you so much, Ratonhnhaké:ton” you choked on your tears when you finally were able to speak.

“I missed you too, (y/n). I tried to search you, but the colonies are not small” he murmured hugging you tighter.

“You were busy fighting for us. I understand that” you said. It wasn't his fault you didn't know he was alive, so there was no reason to blame him. Also you would probably do the same if you were him. It was for a greater good.

“I did not know where to find you. I would do that long time ago if I could and nothing would stop me, my love” he slightly pulled away to plant a passionate kiss on your lips. He was rougher than you remembered him, more... wild. You couldn't help but stiffen with fear, even though you knew he would never hurt you. He felt that and pulled away immediately. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no, I just...”

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked straightforwardly and you smiled a little, recognizing his usual self. He still was your sweet and gentle Ratonhnhaké:ton, you just had to look a little harder to see him.

“A little” you admitted honestly. You knew how much he hated lies. “I have to get used to it, though I'll surely miss your beautiful eyes” you caressed his cheek. “But I still love you. I tried to stop when I thought you died, but I simply couldn't do that.”

“I am very sorry you had to suffer because of me” he leaned into your hand.

“It's nothing. The most important is that you're here now, alive and safe. That we're together again. Even if only for a moment” you said and kissed him. Sure, he was a different man, but he was still your man. And you loved him no matter how scary he was.


End file.
